Madness
by Yori-tan
Summary: Dude looks like a lady." "I love that song!" Poor boys. They never should of let Gino convince them to go on a walk.... Bad summary, I know


**Yori: Hello all. It's waaaay past my bedtime but I decided to stay up and post this. Even though I know it's probably not that good :P Just some random thing me and my friend Tifa made up at Youmacon**

**Reborn: If you knew it wasn't good why did you post it, dame-Yori**

**Yori: Shut up Reborn! You're not even in this story. Go away!**

**Reborn: You mean script. This is a script. Not a story**

**Yori: _ I so knew that. Anways....I do not own anything from Code Geass, Reborn, Inuyasha, Final Fantasy, or Pet shop of Horrors....and neither does Tifa.**

**Reborn: You should consider yourselves lucky they dont**

**Yori: SHUT UP!!! I no own. Tifa no own. You no sue.**

**Crime Spree**

_Characters: Sunako, Mizori, Cloud, Sesshomaru, Hibari, Gino, and random people we decide to include_

_By: Sayori Wakaba and Tifa Lockheart_

_**Chapter one:**_

xxx At a huge house on some unknown street xxx

Gino - OH MY GOD IT'S THE APOCALYPSE! EVERYBODY RUN! AHHHHHH!

Hibari - Oh for the love of all that's holy. GINO! IT'S NOT THE APOCALYPSE! CALM DOWN DAMMIT!

Gino - You didn't have to yell…….Meanie! (goes into emo corner)

Hibari - Whatever (pays no attention to Gino)

Cloud - Why can't you two get along? You're always fighting.

Hibari - I'll get along with him when spiders grow fairy wings and fly. Until then no.

Cloud - So if I go take the wings off of a fairy and put it on a spider and make it fly you'll get along with him?

Hibari - ………………..shut up Cloud

Sesshomaru - Here we go again

Cloud - What's that supposed to mean?

Sesshomaru - It means you're an idiot and Hibari why do you even bother trying to talk to that retard?

Hibari - He talked to me first……

Sesshomaru - Don't even start that again

Gino - (comes out of no where) Start what again?

Sesshomaru and Hibari- SHUT UP!

Gino - Why?

Hibari - Just close your mouth.

Gino - But I don't wanna!

Sesshomaru - GINO! SHUT UP! WHY CAN'T YOU BE QUIET LIKE CLOUD ---- wait a minute….where is Cloud?

(Hibari and Sesshomaru look around)

Hibari - I thought I told you to watch him.

Sesshomaru - Since when is that retard my problem?

Hibari - Since I made him your problem.

Sesshomaru - Since when do you give me commands?

Hibari - Ever since you changed into a dog for three months and acted like you were my pet.

Sesshomaru - Shut up. That's what dogs do. They're mans best friend.

Hibari - Yeah, ok, sure. But I thought you were a demon. Not a dog.

Sesshomaru - A dog demon. So there (sticks out tongue)

Hibari - (anime sweat drop)

Gino - I like cheeze!

Sesshomaru - So do I but you don't have announce it to everyone

Gino - But I like cheeze!

Hibari - Gino I swear to god if you don't shut up I will shove a piece of cheeze down your throat!

Gino - YAY!

Sesshomaru- How about I stick my shoe up your…

(somebody runs in and trips and falls on their face)

Hibari - WTF

(weird person gets up)

Weird person/Cloud - I saw some things……

Gino - What things?

Weird person/Cloud - THINGS! I SAW THINGS! OMG THEY WERE HORRIBLE!

Sesshomaru - Cloud, just tell us what you saw so we can on with our lives

Gino - Hold on a second……this creepy dude is Cloud?

Hibari - You big piece of stupid. Of course its --- never mind. I'm not gonna say anything.

Sesshomaru - Don't try to explain small things to a stupid person

Cloud - THE THING! IT'S COMING THIS WAY! EVERYBODY HIDE! (jumps into a bush and hurts himself) owie!

Hibari - Imma just stand here and wait till this thing comes. I wanna see it.

Gino - I DON'T WANNA SEE THE THING! (dives into the same bush and hits Cloud)

Sesshomaru - Oh my god. This is why I don't hang out with stupid people.

(Footsteps are heard coming down the sidewalk)

Hibari - Did you hear that?

Sesshomaru - Of course I heard that. That was the plan the authors of this script made.

Hibari - Huh? What are you talking about?

Sesshomaru - Nothing. Nothing at all. Forget I said anything.

Authors - Stick with the script and shut up Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru - Eep! Sorry! I'm so sorry Ms. Author 1 and Ms. Author two who shall not be named! O.O

Author 1 - Good Sesshomaru. You'll get your bone later.

Sesshomaru - YAY!

Hibari -………..O.o……..uh…..do I even want to know?

Sesshomaru - No not really….anyways……lets move on!

(characters get back on track)

Sunako - Sumimasen Doggy-san, Birdy-san

(Sesshomaru and Hibari turn around…….and then freak out)

Sesshomaru and Hibari - AHHHHHH!!!! (jump and climb a tree)

Sunako - What's your guy's problem? I was just trying to ask a question.

Sesshomaru - It's not our fault you scared us and look like some happy sweet Lolita freak!

Sunako - And you look like Ayame Sohma

Sesshomaru - Don't compare me to that fag!

Sunako - Aya-kun's not a fag! He has a girlfriend dumb dumb!

(Also note that Sunako acts childish a lot)

Sesshomaru - Well his girlfriend look like a dude to me

Sunako - SHE IS NOT A DUDE! SHE'S A LADY!

Sesshomaru - Dude looks like a lady

Sunako - I love that song!

Sesshomaru - Of course you do. Your characters based of Yori!

Author 1 - Sesshomaru! Follow. The. Fuckin. Script!

Sesshomaru - Right. Right. Sorry.

Hibari -………where do those voices keep coming from?

Sunako - NARNIA! For Aslan!

Hibari -Whose Aslan?

Sunako - You….don't know….Aslan?

Hibari - Uh…..no….

Sunako - OH MY GOD WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! HE'S LIKE THE GREATEST TALKING LION IN THE WORLD! HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW HIM?!?!?!?!

Hibari - A talking lion? Really? You expect me to believe that you have a talking lion.

Sunako - Chez! My babysitter gave him to me and I named him after the real Aslan

Hibari - And just who is your babysitter?

Sunako - D!

Hibari - Who the hell is D?

Sesshomaru - Count D owns a pet shop in China town and is known for selling people strange pets from human like birds to rabbits that look like little girls.

Hibari - And how do you know this?

Sesshomaru - I was born there!

Hibari - Ah. That explains a lot.

Sesshomaru - Explains what?

Hibari - Nothing. Just don't worry about it.

Cloud - (jumps out of bush) STOP TALKING TO HER! SHE'S EVIL! EVIL!

Hibari - And Cloud you stupid. Stupid.

Cloud - I am not stupid! I am mentally challenged!

Hibari - Same difference you still stupid.

Cloud - You know what Hibari, go play with scissors with Mukuro.

Hibari - …………I'll kill you

Cloud - O_O (runs away) CHEEEEEEEEEEEEZEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

Sesshomaru - Was that really called for?

Gino - (comes out of bush) I want cheese! Somebody said cheeze! I want some cheeze!

Sesshomaru - Didn't we have this conversastion already?

Gino - ……I don't remember

Hibari - Can we just go. I'm sick of all of you.

Gino - MEANIE!

Hibari - Kami korusu yo

Gino - NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! IT'S THE APOCOLYPSE!

Sunako - The apocolypse? Really? I thought that was in 2012

(girl walks over)

Mizori - I was looking for you……all day. WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU SUNAKO!

Sunako - um……..messing with the creepers

Sesshomaru - Wtf? I'm not a creeper!

Sunako - You look like one Mr. Doggy

Mizori - Mr. Doggy?

Sunako - Chez chez chez. He doggy-san!

Mizori - I don't even care lets go

Sunako - No!

Mizori - Don't make me angry right now

Sunako - Sunako no care!

Mizori - Oh god. Here we go with the third person

Sunako - Sunako wanna stay! Sunako wanna stay and bother the creepers! (cries)

Mizori - Well Count D said if you don't go back home he's gonna turn you into a rabbit

Sunako - O_O ooooooooo BUNNY-CHAN! SUNAKO WANNA BE BUNNY-CHAN!

Mizori - Oh god. I wanna tranquilize her. I need my gun. I need my gun!

Sunako - NO GUN MOMMY! NO GUN!

Mizori - Did you really just say that?

Sunako - Chez. You mommy and count D daddy

Mizori - Kill yourself

Sunako - Sunako try! Seppy send Sunako back! And heaven no want Sunako. And the people in limbo sent Sunako back too.

Mizori - Well, you could always go sit in a box underground and wait there

Sunako - Ewwww. Wormies!

Mizori - You gave worms a cute name. You can't be scared of them.

Sunako - But that's how seppy said you pronounce their name

Mizori - Seppy lied

(Sesshomaru, Hibari, and Gino inch away)

Sunako - Where the hell do you think you're going!

Hibari - To go get you some……….uh……..icecream?

Sesshomaru - and some rittlen

Mizori - (laughs)

Sesshomaru - What?

Mizori - Even if you did give that child rittlen it aint gonna work

Sesshomaru - Why not?

Mizori - She's special……..very special

Sunako - Yay! Sunako special! Sunako set things on fire by looking at them!

Mizori - I told you not to say that in public.

Sunako - Just like you say Sunako never say that Sunako can read peoples thoughts?

Mizori - Yes. Just like that you big retard

Sunako - Sunako no big retard! Sunako vertically challenged!

Mizori - Okay. No. No. I'm calling count D. This isn't gonna work

Sunako - D! YAY!

(Mizori calls count D)

_*Phone converasation*_

_Count D - Hello? How may I help you?_

_Mizori - Why are you talking like that?_

_Count d - Cause that's how you have to talk when you answer the phone at a shop. Duh._

_Mizori - You knew it was me though._

_Count D - My store lacks caller ID_

_Mizori - Idiot!_

_Count D - I know you are but what am I?_

_Mizori - Stupid! Now, come get Sunako!_

_Count D - Why? I thought she only came over here on weekends._

_Mizori - Cause I'm busy and I have a life and…….she's driving up a fucken wall_

_Count d - What do you mean? Sunako is such a nice child_

_Mizori - Kill yourself_

_Count D - But its true. She's always so nice and helpful when she's here_

_Mizori - That's when she's there not here_

_Count D - Fine, fine. I'll be there. (hangs up)_

_Mizori - Bastard (hangs up)_

_*end conversastion*_

Sunako - He come here?

Mizori - Yes. Yes he is.

Sunako - Okay Sunako ---- (faints)

Mizori - Walks away

Sesshomaru - …….what happened to her? (points at evil child)

Hibari - Idk. I didn't see anything -- (looks at needle in her arm) Who the hell stuck her with a needle? (looks at Cloud)

Cloud - I……uh……..eh…….GINO! He did it!

Gino - Oh my god! No! I like crazy people!

Sesshomaru - That's not very hard to believe. I mean look whose writing the story. Of course you like stupid, insane people.

Author 1/Yori - Sesshomaru! The script! Follow the damn script! Don't make me come down there!

Author 2/Tifa - You know what? We should kill them off now and get it over with.

A1/Y - So true

A2/T - But we do need them for the story

A1/Y - Damn……oh well…..on with the story!

Hibari - Okay I know I've met those two before

Sesshomaru - No. No you haven't. I don't know what you're talking about. It's definitely not Tifa and Yori. Nope nope nope.

A1 & A2 - You fucking idiot! Now everyone knows whose responsible for this!

Hibari - I will just try to forget this

A1 - Umhmm. You do that. We were never here.

A2 - It's all an illusion…….made by Mukuro

Hibari -……….no comment

Gino -Tifa and……Yori?…….YORI! I WANT CHEEZE!

A1 - Gino! What did I tell you before I agreed to put you in here?

Gino - That I had to be good and not say your name at all…..or Tifa's……and follow the script.

A1 - And are you doing that now?

Gino - No

A2 - Just give that little retard a piece of cheeze so we can continue this script

A1 - Fine (throws cheeze)

Gino - YAY! (dives for it and misses…..and knocks down convinently places curtain)

(A1 and A2 are now visible)

A2 - (walks away)

A1 - …….pay no attention to the authors behind the curtain (follows)

Hibari - What the fuck just happened?


End file.
